<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>兔女郎 by shenkdirdiewelt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564663">兔女郎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkdirdiewelt/pseuds/shenkdirdiewelt'>shenkdirdiewelt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kimata syoya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkdirdiewelt/pseuds/shenkdirdiewelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>风俗店兔女郎 栓右 无剧情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>路人/木全翔也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>兔女郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*预警：无剧情pwp，路人×栓，随意带入，站街设定，风俗店招牌兔女郎</p><p>他不是那种你随随便便花普通嫖资就能搞到手的货色，即使实际上是这样。<br/>只要你按价目表给钱就可以零门槛品尝他的一切，但是他总不知不觉让你这样认为，你需要做更多。对一个男妓产生忌惮之心，多么可笑的事，他却如此特别。</p><p>一开始是单向玻璃背后的勾引，糜烂廉价的暗粉色灯光，一个个肉体陈列其中。大多数裹在最多几克重的情趣内衣里，媚俗地展示着自己的身体如何柔韧又淫荡，适合每一种体位姿势和每一类尺寸阳具的插入，直到目光停留在一个肉色比例较少的空间，让眼睛得到一会休息。可是随即便再也挪不开了：</p><p>长长的、晃晃荡荡的、毛绒绒的兔耳朵，他捏在手里，指腹攥着边边绒毛的部分摩挲，手腕两只都是被铐住的，悬在脸到胸口的中间位置，可能是铐得太紧太久的缘故那一圈有些发红破皮，但也可能是激烈的肏干挣扎之下的产物。指尖也破破烂烂的，你猜测他是个爱咬指甲的孩子，每次想要忍住哭喊时就把手指放进嘴里狠命啃咬，但是你不会容许他这样做的，你要伸进他的唇齿间把指头一根根扣出，再一边恶意加重顶撞他的敏感点一边把爽到蜷缩想要抓住些什么的白净手指掰开，吃进自己嘴里用舌头吮吸，直到五根指头完全颤抖着脱力，哭叫也剧烈成无理智的大声呜咽求饶为止。</p><p>当这些想法产生的时候，你心知肚明，你已经沦陷了，非他不可。稍厚的黑色刘海下那双眼睛湿漉漉的望着你，昏暗的红光把眼白也映成红色。你突然看懂了，那就是一双兔子发情的眼睛，他天真无助、一动不动地被铐在那里，把玩着毛绒耳朵，像小孩玩他的泰迪熊一样童稚，但转过头来眼神交汇的那一刹那，你就惊于自己欲望的暴涨，惊于你读到的性的渴求和穿透大脑直达下体的勾引，你罪恶得像一个恋童癖。</p><p>那么消除罪恶感的方式就是亲身体验一下，证实这是一只熟得冒水的兔子而不是什么幼童。于是他被幸运选中了，拥有了今晚的第一位客人。</p><p>店家贴心地将手铐锁在墙上的那一端解开，交由你牵住，引你们向另一个房间走去。兔女郎走在你左边偏前，他穿着女款的黑色蕾丝内裤，后边圆形的兔尾巴翘起来，你怀疑那是个肛塞，因为正常兔子不会走的如此扭捏踉跄，脸到耳朵也微微泛红出汗。愈发有实感了，牵着一只发情的兔子散步，今晚这发结束一定要去宠物店挑一只兔子带回家养着，你想。</p><p>“...那个，我叫木全翔也，今年十九岁。”<br/>这便是开场白了，过分礼仪周正自报家门的问好，在这个场合有些奇怪，但是那种违和的纯良学生样也是兔子肉的一味好佐料。意料之中肛塞被取出的刹那发出了啵唧的水声，木全翔也一边小声尖叫缩着穴口一边偷笑了两声，你问他为什么，他再一次抬起湿漉漉的发情的眼睛，伸手去揉你勃起的硬邦邦的老二，告诉你，因为又爽又好玩。</p><p>之后的一切都不可控了，是他自找的。</p><p>第一轮木全尚显示出作为服务业工作者的专业素养，在大腿被压到不可思议的弧度手被结结实实拉住以便阴茎横冲直撞时努力试图去迎合客人的动作，接纳每一个间隔短暂让人无法呼吸的深吻，当你用舌头玩他乳头时自己配合地拨弄另一边，表情隐忍，且如你所料喜欢咬手指和下唇以抑制漏出的快感和呻吟，显示自己的游刃有余，然而身体由穴口至尾椎向上的痉挛暴露了一切。第二轮跪在床边后入时喘息便急促了起来，你把他的一只手抓过来十指相扣，感受冲刺时掐进肉里的力气，另一之手则留着把想向前逃离快感冲击的小兔扯回来重新撞在肉棒上，欣赏美妙的兔子叫。不一会你就看到他埋脸的那一块床单湿掉了，抽泣的声音逐明显起来。这时候你不得不哄哄他了，于是第二次结束后你揉着他的脑袋说我们去洗澡吧，牵着他的手强迫他用膝盖磨破了皮站也站不稳的双腿走到了浴室。</p><p>可这时他干了什么呢，你给了他机会的，他却非要一下扒住你的手臂，八爪鱼似的黏上来，咬一口你的肩膀，手顺着锁骨摸上你的脸颊再抚上你的耳廓。然后他盯着你，不说话。五秒之后，你意识到，他得逞了，他还是赢了，发情的兔子不会放弃榨干你的机会。那么，也不用顾虑了。</p><p>第三轮在浴室，你把他抱起来干，因为害怕掉下去他的双腿不得不用力环住你，背抵在洗手池的边缘没有退路，也方便你使力，把木全整个人钉在你的阴茎上上下颠动，你就爱听他随着你逐渐加快的节奏发出的越来越高的哭声，这下兔子眼睛是真的红透了，抽着鼻子哭得惨兮兮，你一边向上顶一边凑近耳朵问他：“是真哭吗？”他终于服了软，像是觉得丢脸，把头整个埋在你的肩膀上，发出闷闷的声音“是...呜啊!是...真哭...呜呜...！”“可是我觉得这是生理泪水吧，这可不行，要一直做到翔也兔兔真的哭出来为止哦，在我确认以前都不会停的。”兔子脑袋一秒内惊恐地抬起来了，还没等到发出求饶，随之而来的就是毫不怜惜的深顶和兔子疯掉一般“不要了”“真的要坏掉了”的悲鸣。他双脚发颤快环不住了，只能绝望地感受每一次结合的更加深入。明明前面已经射不出来什么东西，身体却淫荡到只凭后面的快感就可以逼近高潮。</p><p>木全大概也从未如此开发过自己的身体，到最后滚烫的米青液射进鼓胀的小腹时已经有许多液体流出来了，那一瞬间他像要把自己的手烙进你的背似的抱紧了你，纤长洁白的脖颈和下巴濒死一般绷直连成完美的弧线，没有谁看了不想一口咬下留下自己鲜艳的齿印作纪念，黑眼睛早已失焦，被亲肿的嘴巴由于长时间尖没有合上流着涎水，美丽的脸蛋被各种东西搞得一团糟。</p><p>走的时候你问老板木全翔也是不是在这里很受欢迎，老板愣了一会儿，说，没有的事，我们一般不招学生，因为他家里缺钱急用才收他，今天，第一次接活呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>